1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a screen printer, and more particularly, to an improvement in the print roller system used in the screen printer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,965,020 shows a conventional type of dual roller screen printer system.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,804,011 shows a conventional single roll screen printer.